Alchemy's Pet
by Azura5
Summary: What happens when a mysterious boy with cat ears and tail stumbles in to the turtle's lair? Bryan has been through a lot of pain in his life and it's up to Mikey to help heal his battered spirit, but it will be hard when there are monsters lurking around.
1. Enter Bryan the NekoBoy

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 1

Bryan stared at himself in the mirror. For seven long years his life just seemed to get worse and worse; the death of his sister, constantly being hunted down by Dominick and the police, always having bad luck with love. He was sure he would always be miserable for the rest of his life. No matter where he went, trouble seemed to follow him.

He sighed, watching the blood run down the sink. Tears pattered onto the porcelain sink, his shoulders shaking slightly. As the young male cried, the sounds of a car pulling up in front of his apartment could be heard, then the slamming of doors. He would have ignored it if it hadn't been for the familiar voices that soon followed. Running over to the bathroom window, he looked down and to his horror he saw three big men in suits and behind them was an old nemesis he hadn't seen since his criminal years. He had helped put him in jail but it looked like he had gotten out… so much for the judicial system.

Spinning around he ran out of the bathroom. As he ran through the halls, he heard the smashing in of the door and loud footsteps going through the apartment.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Bryan thought frantically. Looking around quickly, he spotted the fire escape and made his way towards that.

"I found him!!"

Sweat beaded down Bryan's forehead and he jumped on to the fire escape, his pursuers right on his tail. He skipped the stairs completely and jumped down to the ground. He yelped in pain, landing on one of his legs wrong. Pulling himself to his feet, he began to run down the street.

What do I do now, what do I do now?? He screamed in his head, because even with the head start, the others were gaining up on him fast. His eyes scanning for a quick escape, he soon spotted an open manhole and dove in. Panting, he pressed himself up against the sewer wall as his pursuers ran past the manhole. For a long time, he just stared up at the opening, waiting any second for them to turn back and find him. Suddenly he heard a noise quickly approaching him. It was a sort of grating sound like… wheels on concrete? He slowly turned it his head toward where the sound was coming from and his eyes widened in shock as a giant turtle with an orange bandana headed straight toward him on a skateboard. 

"W-whoa, look out, I can't sto–!"

* * *

"Mikey, what the hell were you thinking??" Raphael yelled at his younger brother as he set the neko-boy on the couch.

"I'm sorry!" the younger turtle cried, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "I ran her over with my skateboard. What was I supposed to do, just leave her there?? And besides, she's just so cute with those kitty ears!" Michelangelo began to play with Bryan's cat ears.

"Uh… Mikey, I believe she is a he…" Donatello pointed out.

Michelangelo just stared at Donny, and then went back to playing with the neko-boy's ears.

"Okay, everyone just calm down. I'm sure we can figure something out. Just as long as Master Splinter doesn't find out, everything will be fine," Leo butted in.

"Find out about what?" Splinter suddenly entered the living room, Gina right behind him. He had been teaching her a few katas in the dojo.

"Master Splinter!" The four turtles exclaimed almost in unison.

Mikey quickly stood in front of Bryan, hiding him view. "How's it hanging Master Splinter?" The youngest turtle asked, trying to act non-chalant and failing.

The rat just raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you hiding from me?" He asked in a stern voice. "Leonardo?" Splinter turned to his oldest son who just looked down. "Raphael?" He turned his gaze to the red bandana clad turtle who just whistled, looking around the room. "Donatello?" The elderly rat was beginning to get irritated as he turned to look at Donny who was fiddling with a random gadget. Finally, he settled on Michelangelo who gulped. "Michelangelo," he said in a warning tone.

Mikey stared at his sensei then finally blurted out, "Okay, I was skateboarding in the sewers and accidentally ran over this cat boy… so I… brought him here…" He stepped aside to reveal Bryan on the couch. "Please, can he stay? Oh please, oh please, oh please?"

The rat hesitated looking at Mikey who just gave him puppy dog eyes. "I'm not sure… We know nothing about this human… if he is human at all."

"I've never seen anyone like him…" Gina walked over to the couch looking Bryan over from head to toe. He looks so young… and those cat ears – and a tail?" The young male stirred slightly and that's when she saw the tattoo on his back. It was of a winged serpent eating its own tail with a six sided star in the middle. "Hey, Donny, what do you make of this tattoo?"

Donatello took a closer look. "Hmm… I don't know. Maybe I should do some research on it."

"Maybe the kid just has a fetish for that sorta thing," Raph suddenly said.

"You mean like Mikey's fetish for cute things?" Leo grinned slightly

"Mikey looked up from playing with Bryan's tail at his brothers. "It's not a fetish!" He cried defensively which just caused the others to laugh except for Splinter.

"I should probably go do that research…" Donny quickly retreated to his lab.

"I'm right behind you!" And Gina quickly followed close behind.

Just then there came a soft moan and Bryan began to stir. Opening his eyes, he looked around the lair seeming half asleep. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he stared at Leo, then Raph, Splinter and finally Mikey, who was just inches from him. A soft squeak escaped him which quickly elevated in to a scream as he scrambled to get away. "Oh my God I'm in Hell! I don't know how but I'm in Hell!"

"Geeze, could that brat scream any louder??" Raphael held his hands over his ears, flinching.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down little dude. You're not in Hell; you're in the sewers beneath New York," Mikey said, trying to calm down the freaked out Bryan.

"Th-the sewers…?" Bryan finally calmed down. "Wh-who are you? What are you?"

"If you will listen, I will tell you everything you need to know," Splinter said in a soft tone.

Bryan shakily nodded and slowly settled himself down to listen to the rat's tale.


	2. A Secret Revealed, Bryan's Pain

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 2

When Splinter was done telling Bryan his and the turtle's origin and everyone had been introduced, the young male could just sit there in awe.

"So, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Leo asked, staring at the younger male warmly.

"Oh… um, my name is Bryan… and there's not much to tell about me…"

"What were you doing in the sewers, Bryan?"

Bryan hesitated, glancing up at Leo, and then lowering his gaze, remaining quiet. How could he tell them he was being hunted down by a ruthless criminal?

As if reading his mind, Gina, who had recently returned from the lab with Don, asked the other, "Are you running from someone?"

Bryan's gaze quickly shot up and he looked at Gina in surprise. "O-of course not… What would give you that idea? I just don't have anywhere else to go, that's all. I'm all the family I have."

"Then you are welcome to stay here," Splinter said warmly.

Seeing how he should lay low for a while, Bryan nodded his head. "Thank you very much. I would appreciate that greatly."

"Just tell us one thing, are these real?" Mikey giggled, playing with Bryan's cat ears.

Bryan flinched, shying away from the turtle's touch. "P-please don't touch my ears… they're extremely sensitive."

"How would you like me to show you to your new room?" Gina quickly suggested, holding her hand out to Bryan. The boy was nervous enough as it was already and Mikey wasn't making things any better.

The male hesitated but took her hand and she led him out of the room.

"I think there's something Bryan isn't telling us." Leo had a concerned look on his face as he watched Gina and the young male leave. "Did you see those scars on his back and shoulders?"

"And I looked up the tattoo on his lower back and I discovered it's the symbol for a creature called a Homunculus," Don butted in.

"A Homunculus; does that mean he ain't human?" Raph looked at the genius turtle, arching a brow.

"I guess that would explain the cat ears and tail." Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He used to be human, but he died… a long time ago." Donatello suddenly held up a newspaper article that read, "Ten Year Old Boy Burns House Down Killing Himself and Both Parents."

"But Don, that paper is dated over twenty years ago." Raphael grabbed the piece of paper from Don's hand.

"Yeah, and Bryan-chan doesn't look any older than us!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Besides how could he have died—" Raph stopped short looking at the orange bandana clad turtle strangely. "Bryan-chan…?"

The others looked at Mikey strangely as well, causing the youngest to fidget. "What??" He cried throwing his arms up.

"Anyway," Raph continued, "If he died over twenty years ago, how is he alive now? It just doesn't make sense, Don."

"That's what I was getting around to explaining. A homunculus is a human being brought back to life without a soul."

"A human – without a soul…? How is that possible?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"I don't know… but how else do you explain the tattoo on his back and why he won't tell us anything more about himself? I think he's scared we might reject him, maybe even hurt him. I sense he's been abused a lot in his lifetime, probably by a male figure. I noticed he was more inclined to accept Gina's help than any of ours."

"Then we should be careful approaching him. We shouldn't approach him too fast. Mikey, I'm talking to you." Leo turned to look at Mikey only to discover he was gone. "Damn it, Mikey."

When the youngest turtle found where Bryan was staying he saw the young male sitting on a makeshift futon Gina had made up for him. They would need to get more furniture for his room. "So, how are you feeling little dude?"

Bryan jumped slightly, staring at the turtle uncertainly. "I'm fine…"

"Sorry about running you over with my skateboard." Mikey flopped on to the futon next to Bryan causing the other to flinch and inch away slightly. "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend." Michelangelo gave him his patented smile.

Bryan relaxed slightly but still kept his distance. "I never knew mutant turtles lived in the sewers…"

"Yeah, well I never knew cat-boys existed." Mikey giggled and went to play with Bryan's ears but the other just inched further away. "Wow, you really don't want anyone guys touching you."

"N-no… I just don't want you touching my ears," Bryan muttered, said ears flattening against his head.

For a long moment the two just stared at each other. The suddenly, Mikey asked, "So, do all Homunculuses have cat ears?" He didn't know he wasn't saying the plural of Homunculus right.

Bryan's eyes widened slightly. "H-how did you…? Get out…."

Mikey blinked. "Bryan…?"

"I said get out!" Bryan threw a pillow at the turtle hitting him right in the face and then he turned so his back was facing the other, pulling his knees against his chest.

"Yo, Bryan… I'm sorry, I didn't know…" When Mikey saw Bryan wasn't going to talk to him he sighed and left the room. As soon as he was out in the hallway he found himself being grabbed and pulled to the side by an angry Leo.

"What did I just say??"

"Whoa, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make him feel more welcome." Mikey stared at Leo then at Donny.

"Well you certainly failed miserably. Just, give him some space. This boy has certainly gone through some major trauma; and by the way he reacted, because he's a Homunculus," Donatello said.

"I can't believe anyone would ever want to hurt Bryan. If I ever find out who did this to him I'll – I'll…!"

"You'll do nothing, Mikey," Leo interrupted.

"But – but!"

"Now come on, we have practice with Master Splinter in the dojo."

Michelangelo sighed defeated and went with Don and Leo to the dojo. He would win Bryan's trust, no matter what.


	3. We're here for you

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 3

It was the next day; the morning sun was rising and Bryan was awoken by the smells of breakfast cooking. He slowly rose up, sniffing the air hungrily. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten a thing for two days.

Getting up he peeked out his door, then slowly he followed the smell of food to the kitchen. Peeking in attentively, he saw Michelangelo at the stove cooking eggs. The other turtles and Gina were sitting at the kitchen table. Raphael was already eating a bowl of cereal while the others waited for Mikey to finish cooking breakfast. He just watched the five timidly. He wondered if he should join them. They seemed nice enough but he just wasn't sure. The one known as Raphael scared him the most. His stomach continued to complain.

"Why don't you join them?"

Bryan made a soft meeping sound when he heard the voice and he quickly turned around to see the elderly looking rat standing in the hallway right behind him.

"My sons only wish to help you, I am sure they would be happy if you joined them to breakfast."

Splinter's voice was soothing like that of a father or grandfather. "I-I don't know… I don't think the mean one likes me." He gestured towards Raphael.

The rat just chuckled. "Do not let his rough exterior deceive you; Raphael is really a very caring person. Do not worry."

"Hey little dude, you're awake!" Mikey exclaimed suddenly. "Come on and have some breakfast with us!"

Bryan suddenly found himself being grabbed by the arm and the next thing he knew he was sitting at the table with the others. He gazed around the table nervously.

"How did you sleep?" Donatello was the first to break the silence.

"Oh… um, I slept fine, thank you."

Mikey grinned placing a plate of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Bryan. "Eat up, little dude."

The neko-boy glanced up at Mikey then at the food. His stomach growled even louder. Taking a fork he took a bite of the eggs. His eyes widened slightly; never had he had eggs this good. He continued to eat, practically shoveling the food in to his mouth.

"Whoa, slow down!" Mikey laughed. "We don't want you choking."

Swallowing hard, Bryan paused and looked up at Mikey and the others. "Why are you being so nice to me? You know what I am… yet you welcome me in to your home. Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly normal ourselves," Raphael said, leaning back in his chair. "Believe it or not, kid, we're in the same boat as you."

"We know what it's like to be shunned by the world above. If you're alone, you can become apart of our family." Leo smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we'll take care of you."

Suddenly tears welled in Bryan's eyes and they spilled down his cheeks. It had been so long since anyone wanted to help him; so long since he was ever accepted or cared about. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. At first he flinched but after a few seconds he relaxed.

"Don't cry, little dude," Mikey said, smiling down at the other, "We're here for you."

"Th-thank you…" Bryan nuzzled against the turtle's plastron, soaking up the warmth from the other.

* * *

After breakfast Bryan decided to explore the lair and get used to his new surroundings. The others had retreated to do their own thing. As he looked around, it began to feel less and less like the sewers and more and more like a home.

Peeking in a random room, he saw Leonardo sitting Indian-style, his eyes closed. The younger male just watched him silently, wondering what he was doing.

"It's called meditation," the blue bandana clad turtle suddenly said, causing Bryan to jump slightly. "If you want, you may join me. It will help relax your mind and body and fill you with tranquility." Leo let out a deep sigh.

"M-maybe later..."

"Hey, Bryan-Chan, whatcha doing?" Mikey asked, suddenly appearing almost out of nowhere.

Bryan let out a high pitched shriek, jumping nearly a foot in to the air. "Why do ninjas have to sneak around so much?? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Mikey blinked at the other. "Sorry. You sure are jumpy. Anyway, I was wondering if you liked comic books."

Bryan stared at the turtle blankly. "Comic… books? What are those? I've never heard of them before."

Mikey stared at Bryan in disbelief. "You… don't know what comic books are?"

Bryan began to get scared. "Wh-why, should I know what they are…? Why are you looking at me like that??"

Mikey placed his hand on the smaller male's shoulders, mock crying. "You poor deprived child; I shall show you the way." Before Bryan could object, the turtle dragged him to his room at lightning speed.

"This is a comic book," the turtle said holding one up for Bryan to see. "Inside you will find colorful pictures and catchy dialogue," he continued, running his hand over the cover. "Here, give it a try." Mikey handed it to the other male.

Bryan stared down at it blankly, then back up at Mikey. "I don't know how to read…" He lowered his gaze shamefully, sniffling softly. "I-I'm sorry." The neko-boy expected to be smacked but instead the orange bandana clad turtle just pet him gently on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll read it to you then." He grinned at Bryan who looked back up at him, smiling slightly. Mikey situated himself next to Bryan so the other could see the pages. "It was a quiet night in Gotham…"


	4. Monsters Lurking in the Shadows

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 4

That night Bryan couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried, it always kept just out of his reach. For hours he tossed and turned on his makeshift futon, trying every position known to man but nothing worked.

Finally after countless failed attempts he just resigned to staring up at the ceiling, not that he could see the ceiling. He could barely see an inch in front of his face. He noted this holding one of his hands in front of his face.

Groaning he sat up, running a hand through his bed tousled hair. He was just so tired he wanted to cry. At times like this he would crawl in to bed with his older sister and just her presence would help him fall asleep.

Just then the young male heard a faint noise off in the distance. He curled up in a ball shivering slightly and pulling the covers around his shoulders tightly. That noise; he had heard it before. The noise came again only slightly louder. Bryan meeped, pulling the covers over his head, and began to shake violently. He thought he had put the monsters to rest a long time ago. But apparently they were back. A sinister sounding laugh echoed in the dark causing him to whimper. He wished he could just disappear; he wished he were somewhere bright, not in a dark sewer where the monsters were now lurking, silently watching him from the shadows; evil demons that would snatch him up from his bed and take him away to be slowly devoured. The laugh came again, growing louder. He had to shut it out; he had to make it go away even if it meant he had to scream to drown it out.

And that's what Bryan did. He screamed until he thought his vocal cords would give out on him. He screamed until he could no longer hear that damning laugh.

"What's gong on??" Leonardo cried, swords drawn, the others right behind him. They had all been awaken by a terrifying scream and had rushed over to inspect the situation. What they didn't expect to see was Bryan curled up a fetal position slowly rocking back and forth.

"Please… make the monsters go away… p-please…" His eyes were vacant, staring at nothing as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Oh man…" Raph muttered.

"Bryan…? Bryan!" Mikey pushed through the others, rushing over to the terrified boy's side. "It's going to be okay."

Bryan didn't seem to notice the turtle wrap his arms around him as he still stared in to space. Now he was just making small hiccupping noises. He finally turned to look at Mikey when the other began to pet him on the head gently. "Y-you'll keep the monsters away… w-won't you?" He barely managed to squeak out. "You won't let them eat me?"

Seeing Bryan like this made Mikey want to cry but he said softly, "Sure, little dude, I won't let the monsters get you."

This seemed to relax Bryan because he snuggled up against Mikey's plastron falling asleep.

"I have everything under control, you guys can go back to sleep," the youngest turtles whispered, looking back at the others.

"O-okay, Mike…" With that, they all went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning Bryan woke up to find himself snuggling up against Mikey, the turtle's arms wrapped protectively around him. For a long time he just stared up at the other sleep, his breathing soft and steady. He stared at his sea-green skin, slowly running his hand down it to trace along the edge of his plastron.

Suddenly he remembered the events from last night. He remembered screaming and then finding himself in Mikey's arms, his soothing voice telling him it would be okay. Somehow he had chased away the monsters; something only his sister could do in times like that.

"Morning little dude," Mikey suddenly greeted. "Feeling better?"

Bryan stared up at the other, blushing and nodded, discovering he couldn't find his voice to utter even a single word.

"You sure gave us a scare last night." The turtle brushed away a stray lock of hair from the other male's face. "You sure you're feeling better?"

Bryan nodded again. "I-I'm sorry." The neko-boy's lip quivered as tears sprang to his eyes. "There are some nights when – when I'm so overcome with fear I lose control. It's like I black out – I-I didn't mean to…"

"Don't sweat it. As long as you're okay, it's fine. Now how would you like breakfast?"

Bryan didn't want to leave from this spot. He would have just been content to lie in Mikey's arms for hours; to feel safe and secure and not be haunted by monsters in the shadows. But he knew it couldn't last so he just nodded his head slowly.

When Mikey got up, the other quickly grabbed on to the turtle's arm, following him through the lair towards the kitchen. Bryan's eyes darted around the lair, making sure no monsters were lurking about. Just then he spotted Leo and Don talking with each other. When they spotted Mikey and Bryan they paused, glancing at the smaller of the two.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he clung more tightly to Mikey's arm, averting his gaze. He felt like they were judging him; he felt naked under their gazes and he wished he could disappear at that moment.

"How are you feeling, Bryan?" Donny asked, Leo frowning, concerned about the neko-boys actions. What had gotten him so frightened?

"I'm fine… thank-you…" Just wanting to be out of there, Bryan gently tugged on Mikey's arm, sending a pleading look up to the other.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Mikey conceded leading the other to the kitchen.

Leo glanced at his genius brother, a look of concern on his face. "What just happened?"

"I don't know…" Don looked after Mikey and Bryan. "But I think we're in for more than we bargained for."


	5. Chasing Away the Monsters

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 5

After that night's incident, Bryan stayed glued to Mikey's side. No matter where the turtle went, he would follow him. As long as Bryan was with the other the monsters stayed at bay.

After a couple of nights of Mikey sleeping with Bryan, the boy seemed to return to normal. He would still stick close to Mikey but not to the point where he was practically clinging to him. He began talking again to the others; once even joining them in one of their morning workouts.

Then one day, he and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching TV when the turtle got up to use the restroom. While he was gone, Raphael came by, taking a seat on the couch, not paying much attention to Bryan. The male human just stared at Raph who leaned his head against his hand looking extremely bored. After a while, the turtle noticed Bryan staring at him and he turned his head to look at the other.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" Bryan quickly averted his eye but a few seconds later he glanced back at the other from the corner of his eyes. He suddenly began to wonder if Raphael's skin felt anything like Mikey's. Would it have the same smooth texture? Would it have the same warmth? Why was it about Mikey that made him so special? How did he chase away the monsters? He wasn't even thinking when he slid a hand over to gently touch Raph's leg.

"What the shell are you doing??" The turtle snapped angrily, grabbing the other's hand a little too roughly than he meant to.

Bryan began to panic and he tried to free himself from Raph's grip. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please let go, I promise I'll be good!"

"Wh-what?" Raph stared at the other in a mix of dismay and shock.

"What the heck are you doing, bro??" Mikey stared at the scene in front of him, mouth agape.

"I-I… look, it's not what it looks like!" The older turtle let go of Bryan's hand, the neko-boy running in to Mikey's arms whimpering. "I wasn't gonna hurt him or anything! He was starin' at me and tryin' to touch me, I asked him what the deal was, grabbed his hand and he suddenly began to freak out!"

Bryan still clung on to Mikey as the turtle pet him.

* * *

Later that day, after Bryan had finally calmed down from the incident with Raph, the young male decided he needed to take a shower. He had hopes that perhaps the warm water would make him feel better, that and he was beginning to feel grimy. Getting in to the shower, he let the water wash over him and he began to gently scrub himself clean.

Just as he was finishing up he reached out to grab a towel only to have his hand meet only air. He cried out as he lost his balance and tumbled out of the shower, landing on the tiled floor with a loud thud. He groaned just laying still for a moment, various parts of his body hurting. Then he began to whimper softly, rubbing his head painfully.

Just then, Mikey came barging in to the bathroom. "Bryan, are you o-kay?" The turtle stopped short, spotting the naked Bryan lying on the floor. The neko-boy quickly glanced up at Mikey, his eyes widening, face turning a bright red.

Blushing, Mikey quickly ran back out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Omigod-omigod-omigod-!" He covered his beat red face with his hands in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just did that and what was worse was he couldn't seem to get the image out of his head. "Gah, I gotta get some fresh air!"

Just inside the bathroom Bryan was freaking out as well. He felt like dying right there on the spot. What was he going to say to the turtle? Slowly getting up, he quickly dried off and got dressed. Peeking out the bathroom door he saw Mikey was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief and making sure not to run in to anyone else he quickly retreated to his room.

* * *

It was night-time and Bryan still hadn't seen or heard anything from Mikey since the turtle had walked in on him in the nude. Was the other purposely avoiding him? Was he angry with him? He sighed, burying his face in his arms as he sat on his new bed which the turtles had gotten him. Mikey hated him and it was his entire fault.

In Mikey's room the orange bandana clad turtle paced back and forth. He had gone topside to clear his head but he could still only think of Bryan – on the bathroom floor – naked. "Stop-stop-stop!" He cried, hitting himself on the head. What was wrong with him? Why was that the only thing he could think about? He couldn't sleep in Bryan's room tonight, not when he was having these thoughts. Thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having, especially not about sweet, vulnerable, sexy – wait, did he just think sexy?! No!

Bryan was curled up on the bed. It was dark and he couldn't sleep. Without Mikey by his side soon the noises would start and the monsters in the shadows would come out to get him. He shivered, whimpering Mikey's name, his eyes shut tight. He suddenly heard a soft chuckle. It sounded as though it came from right outside his room. "H-help…" It came again, only this time it had elevated to a soft laughter. "Help… Mikey…" By this point the laughter was so loud Bryan's head hurt.

He clasped his hands over his ears, and jumping out of the bed, he ran, barreling out of his room only to end up being caught by strong arms and the laughter slowly faded away and was gone.

"Bryan, what's wrong?" Mikey asked the panicked boy. He had heard Bryan crying softly and calling his name and had come to see what was upsetting the boy.

"Th-the monster – it was laughing! It wouldn't stop…" His body shook as he began to sob, burying his face in to the turtle's plastron.

Mikey picked Bryan up and carried him to the bed. Setting him down, he placed gentle kisses on his face to try and get the other to stop crying. "I'm so sorry, Bryan. Can you ever forgive me? I've been so selfish…"

The neko-boy's sobs slowly ceased with each kiss Mikey gave him. Looking up at the turtle he whimpered, "Y-you don't hate me then…?"

"Of course not; what made you think that?"

Bryan hiccupped. "You suddenly left and didn't come back… just like the others…" He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his night shirt.

Before Mikey could stop himself he leaned down, stealing Bryan's mouth with his own in a kiss. He expected Bryan to fight him; to push away and tell him this was wrong. But he didn't. Instead the neko-boy clung to the turtle tighter.

Mikey had only intended to kiss him and that was it; just wanted to make his tears disappear, to ease the poor boys pain, but when he heard Bryan moan his name God help him he lost all self-control. Settling the smaller male on his back, he kissed him again more fervently. God help him he couldn't stop.


	6. Mikey in Danger! The Monster Has a Name

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 6

Mikey sat on the edge of the bed, Bryan fast asleep next to him. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't believe Bryan even let him do that to him. The turtle placed his hands over his face groaning. After they had made love… or whatever, the other male had fallen asleep, but Mikey couldn't. He felt like he had taken advantage of the other when he was at his most vulnerable.

_I'm his friend… he looked up to me! How could I have done this?? I-I'm not better than a rapist… _All of a sudden there came a noise. One of his brothers, perhaps…? Did they hear what happened? Mikey gulped. Nothing happened; the door didn't open, no sign of anyone in the hall way. Just then laughter sounded in the darkness of the room, causing the turtle to jump.

"Wh-who's there? Show yourself!" Mikey's eyes darted around the room, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. _How…? I didn't see the door open and I should have been able to sense if anyone was in the room! _Mikey suddenly felt breath against his neck and he whirled around to come face to face with… darkness.

"How dare you… you… freak," a malicious voice suddenly said. "The boy is mine and mine alone. No one else will have him and anyone else who dares to touch him will be punished!"

Mikey's eyes went wide with shock. "You… you're the one that has been torturing him at night?? Why?!" The turtle trembled with rage he had never felt in his entire life.

"As long as I live, he shall never be allowed to be happy!" The voice was beginning to become angrier and angrier with each second that passed.

"Who are you?!" The turtle gasped suddenly as the shadows suddenly came to life wrapping around his body.

"Your destruction…"

* * *

Bryan yawned, rolling over in bed. Reaching over patting the spot next to him only to discover Mikey was no longer in bed with him. "M-Mikey?" The young male sat up looking around the room, no sign of the turtle anywhere. That's when he saw it. His eyes went wide and he screamed.

"What? What's wrong??" Raph was the first to barrel in to the room only to stop short, placing his hand over his mouth. The others soon followed, their expressions contorting with disgust and utter terror when they saw what the other had found so disgusting. Smeared on the wall in still dripping blood was a message which said: You are mine Bryan; Now and forever; and the name "Dominick" underneath it.

Bryan sat shivering on his bed, blanket draped over his shoulders while Leonardo tried to comfort him. Donny was conducting a DNA test on the blood to determine if the blood was Mikey's or not.

"So you don't remember anything… anything at all from last night?" The blue bandana clad turtle asked the neko-boy.

Bryan hesitated. He didn't want to tell Leo that he and Mikey had had sex last night; he was afraid what the other might think. He shook his head quickly. "N-no… nothing…"

"Who is this Dominick?"

The boy's gaze lowered and he looked away.

"Bryan! You have to tell us! Michelangelo's life is in peril because of this madman!"

"Okay… okay… he was my old master… he was the one who gave me life." Tears began to slide down his face. "He's a demon god of lust…"

Raphael, Leonardo, and Gina stared at the other in awe. Even Donatello paused from his work to stare in disbelief.

"W-wait-wait-wait-wait…" Raphael rubbed his temple. "You're meaning to tell me a demon god of lust has Mikey??"

Bryan nodded hesitantly.

"Oh that's just peachy! You know… I always thought there was something strange about this kid… and now I know. He's brought this freak down on all of us!"

"Raphael!" Leo cried.

All of a sudden Gina slapped the red bandana clad turtle.

The other turtles stared in complete silence. What would Raphael do? Gina had never struck him before.

Raphael glared at his lover. "I'm out of here. I'm not sticking around to be the next victim of this "god of lust". And I'm not stepping foot in this lair until this kid is out of here for good." With this said, Raph stormed out of the room.

"Don't pay attention to him, Bryan. This wasn't your fault." Gina sat next to the trembling boy.

"No… he-he's right. It's my fault Mikey's been kidnapped. It's always my fault. I put everyone I know in danger. That's why I wish I was dead. I just want to die!" Tears continued to trickle down his face.

"Do not say that."

Everyone looked up to see Splinter standing in the door way.

"Life is a gift you must treasure. Never wish such a thing." The elderly rat approached Bryan, cupping the other's face in his hands. "If it is anyone to blame for what has happened it is this demon. He has done a great dishonor to you and to this family. Raphael is worried and that worry turns to frustration. Just give him time to cool off."

Bryan stared at Splinter, hiccupping softly. "But it is my fault… I…"

"Bad news guys…"

"What is it Donny?" Leo turned to look at his genius brother.

"The blood… is Mikey's..."


	7. Dominick's Plan, Another Kidnapping!

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 7

Mikey groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He tried to move, but his arms and legs felt heavy and unresponsive and he discovered he was chained to the wall. Looking around at his surroundings revealed he was in someone's room. In front of him was a canopy bed with red satin sheets and throw pillows, the walls were painted crimson red and the carpet was made of a black velvet material. Looking up he spotted a crystal chandelier. Who's ever room this was, was extremely rich and extravagant.

Suddenly he felt light headed and he passed out. The next he regained consciousness the room was dark except for the chandelier that was now lit and a few candles. But the one thing that caught his attention the most was the figure standing in front of him, his back turned towards the turtle. Mikey groaned catching the other occupant's attention.

Dominick turned around, a glass of what looked like wine in his hand. He had long indigo hair, which covered his right eye, the other eye a golden yellow, blue markings on his face and neck, elf-like ears, a wolf-like tail and tan skin. He looked to be around six feet tall and he wore a white tunic with a royal blue over-coat with sleeves that nearly reached the floor, tan leather pants and a pair of boots that reached his knees. He looked like he came directly from a Renaissance history book.

"Ah, I see you're awake," he said, smiling, "I guess I took more blood from you than I thought, you kept going in an out of consciousness I thought I would never get to have my fun."

The turtle's eyes went wide. "What… what do you want with me? Why haven't you killed me??"

The demon seemed to ponder this, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's a good question. I **was **about to kill you but then I thought you could be of more use to me alive, so I brought you here. He walked toward the other, Mikey struggling to get free. Dominick chuckled softly caressing his cheek, staring at the other with an appreciative grin. "You look so much better without that cumbersome mask and battle gear."

Mikey's breath caught up in his throat then he said, "Don't touch me…"

Dominick scowled, wrapping his hand around the turtle's neck. "I wouldn't talk like that if I were in your position," he hissed, tightening his grip. "I am Dominick Nagomii and I have the power to kill you right here and now."

Mikey coughed as his supply of air was cut off and he struggled in vain.

The demon let him go, a look of disgust on his face. "I will break you… you **and** your brothers."

The turtle tried to scream at the other to leave his brothers alone, but all that came out was a pained wheeze. _No; this isn't happening... This has to be some sort of bad dream._

As if reading his mind Dominick chuckled and said, "No, this isn't a dream this is quite real." He closed his eyes. "Ah, I see the angry one is alone. Good. I'll be right back." With that he disappeared.

_Raphael, no!

* * *

_

Raphael stood on a rooftop kicking at the ground angrily. It was that kid's entire fault Mikey was in danger and yet the others still defended him. Growling, he balled his hand up in to a fist and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could. Ignoring the blood that dripped from his hand, he sighed. Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. He was just worried and angry at the same time, not a good combination when it came to the hotheaded turtle. He was worried about Mikey and he was angry he hadn't been there to help his youngest brother when he really needed it most.

And then he was guilty. Guilty for yelling at Bryan, at seeing how broken up and distressed the boy was and not caring because he was too blinded by his emotions. He had wanted someone to place the blame on and the neko-boy was the perfect scapegoat. He even thought of hurting the boy to relieve him of the plethora of emotions he was feeling. And then Gina had slapped him, which just made things worse. If he hadn't had gotten out of there when he did he probably would have ending up harming his lover.

Placing his hands over his face he groaned. What else could go wrong? As if to answer his question he heard someone chuckle softly behind him. Whirling around to confront whoever had interrupted his solitude, he had expected to see Leo or Don, but instead he found himself face to face with Dominick. He frowned.

"So many negative emotions held inside such a small vessel; I guess it's pretty hard to keep them all from overflowing. I can see now why you're always so angry." The demon began to circle the turtle, looking him over grinning.

Raphael didn't like this guy. "Who the shell are you, and what do you want? I'm not in the mood for any crap."

Dominick laughed. "Breaking you will be the most fun." Bowing to the other he said, "I am Dominick Nagomii, prince of the Underworld and renowned demon god of lust, at your service."

"Demon god of – Dominick?! You're the one who has my brother?? I'm going to kill you!" Taking out his Sais, Raph lunged at the demon, murderous rage written on his face. He was going to kill him and use his head as a trophy!

"My, my, such a temper." Dominick teleported out of the way before Raph could reach him and then grabbing the other by his shell threw him in to a wall. "I will teach you to keep that anger of yours under check."

"You won't teach me anything!" The red bandana clad turtle snapped, getting back to his feet and lunging at Dominick again.

Yawning, the demon simply dodged each thrust and swipe of Raphael's Sais. Sighing, he then backhanded the turtle. "Are you quite done yet?"

The turtle panted staring at the older male. _Why can't I hit him?? _He decided he would need back up. Reaching in to his belt and taking out his Cell Shell, hit the distress button. Doing this would send an alarm to the others and activate a homing signal so they could find him. Now he just had to stall until the others arrived. Placing his Shell Cell back in to his belt he stood up, twirling his Sais in his hands. "I will get my brother back."

* * *

"This is where the alarm was activated…" Don said as he, Leo, and Gina approached the rooftop Raph was on. They had left Bryan back at the lair with Splinter for safety precautions. When they got there the three stopped dead in their tracks.

"We were too late…" Leo muttered, staring at the new message written on the concrete of the roof. Like the last one, this too was written in blood, most likely Raph's.

"Two down… two more to go… Dominick"


	8. More of Bryan's Past Revealed

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 8

Dominick licked the blood from his hand, smiling proudly. Raphael was now chained up nicely next to his brother, his mask and battle accessories stripped off. He had found a device that looked like a communicator which the demon just tossed in to a corner of the room. Looking at Raphael, Dominick thought the hotheaded turtle looked good beaten and helpless.

"Why are you doing this?" Mikey asked the demon, staring at his unconscious brother. "Why do you enjoy bringing pain to others?"

Dominick poured himself another glass of wine, ignoring the other's question. "Hmm… maybe I should go after the smart one next…"

"Tell me! What is it you wish to accomplish by doing this!? Are you trying to compensate for something??" Mikey flinched when the wine glass suddenly shattered against the wall inches from this face. He stared at the demon who just glowered back.

"I do it because breaking others and bending them to my will gives me pleasure; to see a person as they lose all form of will fills me with the greatest sense of power and control." Dominick cupped Mikey's chin in his hand roughly. "I gave Bryan life; I gave him shelter and food, I took care of him and his older sister! And how does he repay me? By betraying me and running away. Well, I just had to teach him a lesson now, didn't I?"

The demon let go of Mikey's chin and began to pace back and forth. "I did everything I could to make his life miserable. The first thing I did was kill his wench of a sister; the only family he had left. After that, everyone he came in contact with I killed, always making sure to keep him alive. I wanted him to suffer; to know they were dead because of him."

"Man you are one messed up fucker… Ever consider looking in to psychiatric help?"

"Raph!"

Dominick turned around to look at the now awake Raphael. "Are you sure you should be saying that in the position you're in?"

"Fuck you; I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be…" As Dominick said this, a whip materialized in his hand.

* * *

"Turn left here, Don," Leo said, looking down at the tracker in his hand, the genius turtle driving the Turtle Van. After finding Raphael had been captured by Dominick, Leonardo, Donatello, and Gina had returned to the lair to get the Turtle Van so they could go rescue Raphael and Mikey. Bryan had also gone with the three. They had tried to talk him out of it, but the smaller male had insisted and they gave in.

"I'm surprised his Shell Cell is still operational…" Donatello said as he took the left turn.

"Maybe Dominick doesn't know about the distress signal. Whatever the case, this gives us more of an upper hand in the situation. When I find this guy, I'm going to make him pay for hurting my family." Leonardo scowled, punching the open palm of his hand with the other.

"So Bryan, how did you get involved with this guy in the first place?" Gina asked as she sharpened one of her Kusarigamas.

"Well… it's kind of complicated, but I'll try my best to tell you the story." Bryan took a deep breath. "When I was alive… I was a very troubled child. I was destructive and violent; my parents had to lock me away in my room. Then… one day… it's still a blur to me but, I somehow escaped my room and I killed my parents and then burned down our house, burning to death along with it."

"Yes, I learned about that in the newspaper article."

"What you and the police don't know is I had an older sister. She disappeared right after the house burned down. Dominick had saved her from a fiery death in exchange for her soul. He made it look like she never existed. I don't know what exactly happened next but the next thing I knew I was back in the mortal world. Dominick had given my sister the power to bring me back to life by the means of a magic-science called Alchemy."

"I've done research on that," Donny suddenly butted in. "It's called "Human Transmutation"; it's supposed to be an illegal practice."

Bryan nodded. "And for good reasons; when I was brought back I was nothing but a monster filled with rage. I just wanted to rest in peace but Dominick wouldn't let me. He locked away my rage with a magical seal and turned me into what I am now. For years he used me for sick and perverted purposes… until one day I got up the courage and escaped with my sister. I've been running ever since."

"What ever happened to your sister?" Leo suddenly asked.

"…She's dead; she killed herself five years ago." Bryan wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't worry Bryan, we'll teach that bastard, Dominick, a lesson for every wrong he's ever done, you'll see!"

Bryan looked at Gina wistfully. "Yeah…" The neko-boy didn't have the heart to tell them the truth; didn't want to tell them he was planning on dying by the end of this mission. He knew if he told them they would try to stop him and he couldn't have that. He turned to stare out the side window and watch the passing traffic rush by and then out the front window to see his approaching demise getting closer and closer.

He looked up when he felt Leonardo place a hand on his head. "A penny for your thoughts, Bryan?"

The neko-boy shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking about how we'll save Mikey and Raph. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine."

Bryan nodded and went back to looking out the side window. _I wonder when I die, if I will ever see Mikey again in the afterlife or is there no afterlife for people like me? H_e sighed; that was something to think about.


	9. Inside Dominick's Castle

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 9

"We're here…" Donatello announced as he drove up to the front gates of a large castle. "This guy sure has extravagant taste…"

"You're telling me," Leonardo said dryly, staring up at the structure that seemed to loom over them. "Come on, let's get these gates open." The blue bandana clad turtle was just about to get out of the Turtle Van when the gates suddenly opened by themselves.

"Do you think he's expecting us…?" Don glanced back at Leo.

"Only one way to find out…"

As they passed through the gates, they slowly closed behind the Turtle Van with a loud clang. Parking in front of the entranceway of the castle the four friends filed one by one out of the vehicle. There was complete silence; not even the rustling of leaves in the wind or the chirping of birds. There was something unsettling about this place.

Bryan shivered, a helpless feeling sinking in to his chest. He thought he would never have to return to this awful place, but here he was, standing only feet away from the front door.

Just then, Gina began to walk up the castle's front steps.

"Gina, wait, what if there are booby traps??" Leo whispered frantically, reaching his hand out to stop her.

"Well, I'm not about to just stand around here and do nothing. Do you want to save Raph and Mikey or not?" She paused to glance at the other and then continued up the steps.

Leo hesitated staring after Gina, while Don glanced over at the neko-boy questioningly.

"It's okay; there are no booby traps…" Bryan assured the turtle before walking up the steps behind Gina.

Exchanging quick glances with each other, Leo and Don swiftly followed the others so as not to be left behind.

Walking inside, Leo, Don, and Gina stared around in complete awe while Bryan just looked around frowning. All around them there were beautiful paintings, marble statues, and antique furniture. But what caught their attention the most was the gold and gems that littered various spots of the entrance hall floor.

"Where does he get all these treasures?" Leo bent down to pick up a large Sapphire but Bryan quickly stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch anything… If you do you'll be placed right under his control… This is all just an illusion to pull people in."

The turtle quickly backed away from the gem, grimacing. "Thanks for the warning. We should get going."

Walking through the entrance hall, they soon came across a flight of long winding stairs which led up to the second floor.

"You don't suppose there's an escalator we can take instead?" Gina asked a dejected look on her face. She turned to glance at Don and Leo, the two of them looking at her incredulously. "I guess not…"

Reaching the second floor they found themselves in a hallway lined with doors on either side, each one with a different number carved in them. Leo rubbed his chin and opened the first door to his right which marked with the number one. Inside was a bed situated in the middle of a dimly lit room. Slowly walking inside the turtle noticed there was a woman curled up, asleep in the bed.

"Hello…?" Slowly approaching the bed he saw the woman had long green hair, tan skin and fox ears. Stirring slightly, the covers slipped away partially to reveal to Leo's embarrassment she was naked. Before he could cover her back up, she yawned, opening her eyes. She paused to stare up at the other causing him to freeze up. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—!"

Before he could finish was he was saying, the kitsune-woman suddenly grinned to reveal sharp teeth and fangs and she tackled the startled turtle causing him to cry out in shock. She crouched over Leo, fox tail swishing back and forth. "You look appetizing. Are you my dinner?" She leaned down, licking his cheek.

"G-guys… a little help…?" Leo stammered frantically, trying to crawl away from underneath her.

Rushing in, Don knocked the woman off the other with his Bo Staff just as she was about to sink her fangs in to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping his older brother up.

"Y-yeah... I think so…"

The kitsune-woman growled and lunged at the two turtles but they jumped out the way and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. They could hear her begin to yowl angrily as she clawed at the door.

"That… was a close one…" Leo panted once all noise came to an end from the other side of the door. "It would take forever to check all these doors. Bryan, do you have any idea where Dominick might be keeping Raph and Mikey?"

Bryan hesitated and then said, "He could be holding them in my old room. It's at the end of the hallway." The neko-boy pointed down the hallway which seemed to go on forever. "It's no use looking through these other doors since most of them just lead to other realms and labyrinths."

The others couldn't believe how calm Bryan was about all this. How could he talk with such a straight face?

"This is one fucking, crazy-ass castle…" Gina groaned, rubbing her head as if she had a headache.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they finally reached the very end where they came across two large doors with extravagant carvings and paintings.

"This… is your room?" Leo turned to stare at Bryan, arching a brow.

Before Bryan could answer they suddenly heard a scream of pain from the other side of the two doors. "That sounded like Raph! Help me open these doors!"

Gina grabbed one handle while Don grabbed the other and on the count of three, they pulled the heavy doors open.

"Raph, Mikey!" Leo ran in to the room, swords drawn only to stop short, eyes going wide.

Raphael was crouched on the floor, panting, and blood trickling from long cuts on his body. He looked up startled at the others. "G-guys…" He looked past his brother spotting Bryan who clung tightly to Gina.

_Bryan… _Mikey stared at the other who seemed to avoid his gaze.

Dominick, the whip still in his hand, chuckled softly. "How nice of you to come, and you brought the girl… and Bryan! I feel like it's my birthday!"

Bryan shook, his hand clenching in to a fist. "We're here to save Mikey and Raph…" he hissed, his voice sounding unusually deep.

"What makes you think you can? You are weak… all of you! You don't stand a chance against a demon like me!" He snapped the whip at a speed not even Leo could block against but Bryan was there in time to take the blow for the turtle.

"Bryan! Dominick, you bastard!" Mikey tried with all his might to try and get free of his bonds.

"Bryan…?" Leo stared at the neko-boy who just stood there, staring at the floor and breathing deeply.

When he looked up, his eyes had suddenly turned a deep purple causing the demon to suddenly flinch. He grinned with coldness unlike Bryan. "Care for me to take your other eye, Dom?"


	10. All Things Have an End

"Alchemy's Pet"

Ch. 10

"Bryan… what are you talking about?" Donatello glanced from Bryan to Dominick. "Bryan…?"

The demon scowled, pushing back his hair to reveal a scar where his right eye should have been. "That is not Bryan… Rage… does Bryan care so much about these turtles that it would motivate him enough to let you out?"

The one known as Rage simply frowned. "You know very well Bryan only summons me as a last resort." Sensing the other's confusion he said, "I am Rage, Bryan's Homunculus self... I come out when other is under stress or extremely angry; and he was very angry. I have sensed his feelings for Michelangelo; heard his cry for help and so I have decided to aid you. Now, go free Michelangelo and Raphael… I'll take care of the jackass."

Leo nodded and made a move to help the two other turtles when Dominick went to stop him.

"I don't think so," Rage hissed, a thin line of fire suddenly appearing in his hand and he used it as a whip to keep the demon at bay, Dominick growling under his breath. "You should be more worried about me, Dom." The Homunculus glanced at Leo. "Go on, save your brothers. I'll cover your back."

"Thank you… help me get Mikey free, Don. Gina, you take care of Raph," Leo said, rushing over to Mikey, Don right behind him while Gina helped the red bandana clad turtle to his feet.

"What are you exactly?" Raph asked, staring at Rage incredulously. Never had he seen such a creature; so angry and full of hate and contempt that burned him to his very core. He stared at the fire whip that wavered in the other's hand in awe.

The other chuckled. "Well, every Homunculus has a certain power, and I just happened to get fire powers. Now that's what I call irony." He cracked the fire whip at Dominick again causing the other to flinch.

"You think you can escape??" The demon laughed. "Keep dreaming."

"Big talk for someone afraid of a little fire…" Rage lashed the whip at Dominick again, this time striking him across the face.

The demon winced, bringing his hand up to his face, blood dripping down his neck, staining his shirt.

Leo was busy working on getting the shackles on Mikey's wrists open when suddenly someone tackled him to the floor. It was the kitsune-woman from before.

"Leo!" Mikey, Raph, Don, and Gina cried in unison.

"Ame… what is she doing here?!" Rage growled, glancing at the feral woman. He turned to look back at Dominick glaring at him, the demon just smiling smugly.

"Did you think you could get away from me?" Ame purred, sinking her claws in to the turtle's skin, beads of blood materializing.

Leo clenched his eyes shut in pain as he tried to reach his Katanas which he had dropped when he hit the floor.

"Get off my brother ya crazy bitch!" Raphael shouted, preparing to grab one of Gina's Kusarigama and strike the woman down.

"Don't come near or I'll slit his throat!" Ame hissed, pressing her claws up against Leonardo's throat.

"Damn it…" Rage swore under his breath. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looking down he saw Dominick had turned his arm in to a blade, impaling him.

The demon grinned at the Homunculus. "Not good to let your guard down; you should be less worried about them and more about yourself."

Rage growled, lashing the fire whip at the other, hitting his arm causing the demon to retract the blade. Stumbling backwards, he pressed his free hand against the wound panting slightly.

"Dude, we gotta help Rage…" Mikey said as Donatello continued to try and get the shackles open and free the orange bandana clad turtle.

"We gotta free you and help Leo first. Besides, what can we do to help? Dominick's a demon…"

"I don't know!" The younger turtle cried in frustration at being so helpless. "But we gotta do something! He may go by another name… he may have a different personality, but that's still Bryan in that body!"

Ame nuzzled up against Leo's throat. "Now, just be a good boy and do as Master Dominick says."

"I… don't… think so…" The blue bandana clad turtle hissed. Finally getting a hold of one of his katanas, he stabbed the kitsune-woman in the back.

Ame screeched in pain, rolling off the turtle, trying to pull the blade from her back. After a few minutes of thrashing around, she stopped, lying still on the floor, blood pooling around her body.

Getting up, Leo pulled his Katana from her body, swiping the blood off the blade and sheathing it and then he retrieved its sibling. "Get out of the way Don…" When the other did, the older turtle stood in front of Mikey and closing his eyes, seemed to go in to a meditative trance, then opening his eyes again he swiped his swords at the shackles on the youngest turtle's wrists and ankles. After a few moments nothing happened, then suddenly the bonds cracked and fell apart.

Seeing the Leo was able to free Mikey Rage barked, "Get out of here. Now!"

"Rage… Bryan… I won't leave you here!" Mikey exclaimed, leaning on his brother for support. Having been chained up for such a long period of time had left his limbs weak with disuse.

"All things must come to an end… Now go!"

"Come on Bryan, there's not much else we can do…" Don said, helping Leo support the orange bandana clad turtle. "Gina, Raph, hurry up!"

"No! Stop! Let me go! Bryan!"

When they were all out of the room Rage struck the floor in front of the doorway with the fire whip, placing a wall of fire in between them and Dominick. Then turning back to look at the demon he said, "Now… it is time for our end. It's time for the final chapter of this horror story."

"There is no end… there never will be." But as Dominick said this, he began to tremble, staring at the Homunculus.

"That's where you're wrong. Everything has an end and yours is now. I know there is nothing for me after death, no heaven, no Hell. For us Homunculi we won't have peace when we are gone. But I suppose I have accepted that." As he spoke his body became engulfed in flames and something happened; tears began to form in his eyes. He didn't know why he cried or for whom; he didn't even know if they were his own. But as the end became more and more of a reality he couldn't help but feel something cold in the pit of his stomach. "Say goodbye, Dominick and send Hell my deepest regards."

Outside the others were driving away in the Turtle Van. Gina was taking care of Raphael's wounds; Don was inspecting Mikey's wrists and ankles while Leo drove.

"I can't believe you would just leave Bryan!!" There was anger and hurt in the youngest turtle's voice. "We have to go back! We have to help him!"

"Mikey's right! I don't care if that bastard is a demon, I want to kick the crap out of him for hurting Bryan and my baby brother!"

"Raph, Mikey, you two are in no shape to help anyone. I'm sure Rage has everything under control. Besides, Master Splinter is worried about you and I think—." All of a sudden Gina was cut short when they heard an explosion sound in the distance.

Rushing to the back of the van, Mikey stared out the back windows to see a blazing inferno where Dominick's castle once stood. His eyes went wide in horror as he just watched the flames lick the sky. Then he screamed, he screamed like he never screamed before as he fell to his knees, placing his hands over his face. The scream soon dissolved in to sobs. Bryan… He had sacrificed himself to save him and the others.

Raph knelt beside the grief stricken turtle, placing his arms around the other in a hug, Mikey turning around, burring his face in the oldest turtle's chest. Raph stared out the back windows as the burning structure began to become nothing more than a soft glow in the distance then disappear from sight.

* * *

A/N: This is the end for this fic. I know you must probably hate me now, but let me assure you, there is a sequel planned for this. Things aren't as they seem.


End file.
